Not All Bad
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Hermione has just seen Ron with someone else and is found by Draco crying and injured on the flood in a puddle of bathroom water. Will he help her? sorry about spelling Mertles name wrong...you'll know


_**Well, this is a first. I like read Harry Potter stuff all the time, but I've never writen it...well, I do write it, but I haven't uploaded any of it. I should let you know that this is based off of a faniticy I had about this guy I know (who just happens to look remarkably like Draco Malfoy...seriously it's kinda freeky...he also acts like him too, only a lot less evil) Oh, and one of my friends says I'm like Hermione, thus the reason for the pairing...(grins) I hope you enjoy it!**_

**_Warning: This is a oneshot! It will not be lenthened._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_**

_**Not All Bad**_

Hermione could not believe what a jerk Ron was. He had seemed so nice, and she had known him for years. Never had she thought he could sink as low as a…as a Malfoy!

Her tears blurred her vision, a testament of the pain she was feeling. Was it heartache? Whatever it was, she never thought Ron would be the cause. Of course she'd never thought he'd even ask her out. And when he did, she had been thrilled; she had, after all, liked him for years.

But it was all a mistake, she should have refused to go out with him, then she never would have found out what he was really like. She never would have known of his tendency to cheat.

She reached up to brush the tears from her eyes and didn't notice the wet floor, nor did she see the cat that streaked out of. Her startled yelp mingled with the yowls of the abused feline as she tried to regain her lost footing. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor in a puddle of water from Mirtles bathroom, there was a terrible pain shooting from her ankle to her knee.

The cat was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Draco blinked down at the girl crumpled on the floor before him, crying. The mop of brown hair was a dead give away of her identity, and he was tempted to just leave. Yet her heart wrenching sobs kept him frozen in place.

He hated to see girls cry, it tore at him, making him feel like an imbecile even when it wasn't his fault; but it usually was.

Hermione was a mudblood though, not worthy of his attention and sympathy. Yet she was still a girl, and she was in distress. He was honor bound to find out what was wrong and figure out how to help.

With an inward sigh of frustration at the honor and duty ingrained into him since he was a boy, he crouched down next to her in the water. "Hey." He said in a soft voice, reaching out to touch her shoulder lightly. "You alright?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice and flinched away from his hand, her brown eyes shooting sparks at him, "Wh-what do you want, Malfoy?" She asked venomously, ruining the effect by hiccuping halfway through.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at the wet witch in front of him, and stated in a slightly mocking tone, "I was just wondering why you're all wet. To my knowledge it is not in your character to just plop down in the middle of the hallway and cry a puddle of tears." Technically he knew it was just water from the haunted bathroom on the floor, but that is what it looked like.

She glared at him, "None of you're business, Malfoy, now scram."

Draco pretended to think about it for a moment, then met her eyes again, "No, I don't think I will."

"Jerk." She muttered, and he laughed., a rather nice laugh, she noticed absentmindedly. It was nothing like Rons, which sounded almost like he was choking. Malfoy's laugh was a low sound, smooth and utterly attractive. Never before had she heard anything like it.

"Now, Granger, are you going to tell me why your crying in the deserted hallway, shouldn't you be with the weasel?" He asked with a sneer. That boy bugged him more then Potter ever did. He wasn't sure why, but something about Ron just rubbed him the wrong way.

Hermione turned her face away from him, her hair falling to hide her expression, as images of what she had seen came back to flood her mind, bringing more tears to her eyes.

Draco nearly panicked, he had only been trying to find out why she was here, and why her boyfriend wasn't comforting her like a good boyfriend should, and now she was crying harder then before. Now he really felt like the jerk that she proclaimed him to be. What on earth did the little blood traitor do to cause her such distress? "What happened, Granger?" He asked, forcing his voice soft again, despite the anger crouching at the edges.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes bright with tears, yet narrowed with suspicion, "Why do you care?" There was a bite to her voice, like she didn't believe he could be nice.

Well, he could be, if he wanted to. "Look, I don't have to be here." He pointed out, "But I am here, and willing to listen."

"Why, so you could throw it all back in my face?"

Draco sighed in slight irritation, okay, so maybe she did have a reason to be suspicious, but this time he was sincere, he really was willing to listen to her, if it would get her to stop crying.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk, then you could at least get out of the way." He said, standing up and looking down on her, "You're blocking the hallway, and some people have places they need to be." Not that he was one of them, but he was sick of waiting around for her to spill the beans.

She looked down at her lap, "I-I can't." She said softly, so softly he almost didn't hear.

Draco looked at the girl thoughtfully, crouching down once more, "And why can't you?"

Hermione simply refused to look him in the eye, but she did answer. "When I slipped I hurt my leg, I can't stand, it hurts to much."

Draco sat back on his haunches and looked at her calculatingly. If she couldn't walk by herself, he just might have to carry her, but better be sure she couldn't. "Come on, I'll help you." He said, placing a hand under her arm to help lift her.

Hermione watched him in utter disbelief. No way was Draco Malfoy being nice, sweet even. And yet, he was.

"Come on." He urged again, trying to get her to take a step.

Hermione wasn't placing any pressure on her leg whatsoever; then he propelled her forward using his hand that was placed on her elbow. Hermione closed her eyes, preparing herself for when the throbbing pain she was currently feeling to increase.

When the pain did come, it was more intense then she remembered, causing her to cry out. She surely would have fallen once more if Draco hadn't caught her to him. She was left momentarily dizzy, not from the pain, but from the feel of him against her. He was tall, and hard. Every inch of him she could feel through his shirt was muscle, and yet he wasn't too big, or too bulky.

Draco had moved as fast as he could to prevent her from falling, and now she was pressed against him in a very nice way. He remained still for a moment as he enjoyed the feeling, then he swept her up into his arms.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, momentarily startled out of her thoughts of how nice he felt, only to have her mind focus on the fact that he was holding her, as if she were nothing more then a feather. One of his arms was supporting her back, while the other was propping up her legs. Her arms automatically went around his neck, making her feel more secure.

"I believe I'm carrying you." He stated, beginning to walk.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked, not even bothering to argue the point. Not when it felt so good to be held by him, and besides, she wouldn't have to walk somewhere to get help.

"To Madam Pomfrey." He answered his thoughts not really on the conversation. No, he was too focused on the feeling of holding her. How could something so wrong feel so right?

"Oh." Hermione said, for once at a loss for words. "Why?"

Draco looked down at her with a blank expression on his attractive face, "Because your hurt."

Hermione looked away from his steel gray eyes, they were so intense that she was threatened to get lost in them. "Oh." She said again. A moment later she asked, "Why are you being so nice?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "Why, does it surprise you?"

"You've never been nice before." The witch pointed out.

Draco kept his eyes on her face, "You never cried before." He answered back, that got Hermione's tongue. He smiled slightly, "Are you planning on telling me what happened?" Her persisted, despite himself.

Hermione paused, not sure if she trusted him. Then again, maybe he was more trustworthy then Ron. Yet years of prejudice is not easily overcome. "I don't know if I trust you."

Draco chuckled, "No one said you had to trust me. All I'm offering is a chance for you to get whatever it is that is bothering you off your chest. Keeping it pent up is sure to cause problems."

The girl thought about it for a long time, he was right. She did need to talk about it, but she wasn't sure she wanted him to know. It would give him leverage over her.

Hermione looked up into her long time enemy's face, could she trust him? More then she could trust Ron, she thought bitterly.

"It was Ron." She said softly, not looking at him, though she felt his eyes bore into her head.

"Go on." He urged.

"He….I…they were in Snapes dungeon. Kissing. I saw them, Malfoy." She said with agony, "I went back down to get my potions book, cus I had accidentally left it there, and…he… he had her sitting on one of the desks…her legs wrapped around his waist. They were wrapped so tightly together I doubt even Voldemort himself couldn't pry them apart."

Draco saw red. What kind of jerk cheated on his girl? A Malfoy would never do that, it was a disgrace, and a testament to a man's true character. "Who was he with?"

"Luna." Hermione was silent for a moment, staring at the passing walls. Silent tears started to leak out once more, a terrible pain that surpassed the pain in her leg gripped her heart. "Oh Draco," She sobbed, placing her head on his shoulder to cry into his shirt, "it hurts so much."

Draco was momentarily speechless. Never before had she said his name, and hearing her say it like that caused his heart to clench and his teeth to grind together. He'd kill the little weasel.

"I know." He said softly into her hair, kissing the crown of her head absentmindedly. "I know. But you'll be alright." Draco entered the hospital wing and placed her gently on one of the beds. She was still crying silently, her head bent down to hid her tears. "Come now." He cooed, placing a hand on her chin and gently guiding her face up, so he could look at her, "He's not worth your tears."

She gave him a watery smile, "Your right." She agreed, whipping the tears from her eyes.

Draco had never noticed how beautiful she was when she smiled, it dazzled him, and he couldn't help but stare.

The young witch colored under his stare, turning her eyes to the side, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said, mentally berating himself for being the fool. "I just never noticed how beautiful you are when you smile." If he actually thought about it, she had never really smiled at him before. There's a first time for everything, he thought bemusedly.

Hermione's eyes shot up to his in surprise, "Beautiful….when….but I must look horrendous! My eyes are red from crying, and I'm soaking wet!"

The young Malfoy smirked slightly, his eyes trailing down to her shirt, "Yeah, I noticed that."

Hermione also looked down. She let out a strangled cry and rose her arms to cover her white clad chest. Her eyes rose to Draco, shooting sparks, "You perverted jerk!"

Draco grinned, "Ah, you're so cute when you're all flustered." Before Hermione could sputter a reply Madam Pomphrey stepped out of her office, "Don't let the Weasel walk all over you, he's obviously not worthy to be your friend. See you later Granger." Then he was gone, leaving Madam Pomphrey to fuss over a bemused Hermione.

Maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't all bad.

* * *

**_Well, I hope you liked it. I sure did. And if you're interested in anime (Inu Yasha and stuff) go check out my other fics (oh, and I write Phantom of the Opera too)_**

**_Review!_**


End file.
